Mixed up
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: Commander Riker begins to change. Yoai in this so if your not into it then don't read it!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Lady Fighter

Story name: Mixed up

Summery: Commander Riker begins to change his way of thinking and finds what he was truly looking for.

Contain: Slash and the chance of lemon later on.

The bridge was quit for the night shift as Data sat watch. It had been the first time in weeks that nothing happened on his shift. He almost wished for something to happen just as he thought that, Commander Riker popped into his mind. Riker had been having the worst luck with women lately. He had tried he really did but to many women were just not seeming to be susceptible. Not even Deanna was not giving him an inch. He was falling almost into a depression as it were and he had tried to give whatever comfort as a friend her could. It was helping somewhat but only a little.

His shift ended as Dr. Crusher came onto the bridge and took his place. Data then went to Ten Forward and saw Deanna Troi sitting with Geordi eating chocolate. Walking over to them he saw they were small almost tear like shapes bits of near black peace. Deanna was enjoying them with a grin. Just as he sat down she offered him one. Taking one from the plate he tasted one. The taste was easily filtered threw his neural net.

Deanna was half way threw a neither peace when Commander Riker walked in, looking depressed and clearly non-social. Data then looked to Deanna and polightly asked, "What are there called?" motioning to the delouse peace of food before them.

Deanna then smiled and answered, "Kiss's. They are made from six different kinds of chocolate." She said finishing the peace she had and then gingerly reaching for a neither. Geordi was taking his time threw his peace, his face clearly showing his enjoyment. Data then found a neither plate near by it and picked it up, walking over to Commander Riker he smiled. Trying to seem nice enough to give the depressed commander a moral boost, "Hello Commander." he said with his normal tone. Commander Riker looked up at Data his face showing his mood.

"Good evening Mr. Data and how are we?" Riker said, his tones nearly empty of feeling. Data then lifted the plate and asked, "Would you like a Kiss? Deanna said they would be good for you."

Commander Riker looked shocked and his mouth dropped open with shock. He then was about to say something when Data lifted the plate higher. Riker then sighed and closed his eyes, "Yes I will try one Mr. Data." He said with a slight change of tone. Then smiled softly at the sweet taste. 

"I don't know what I did or if it's me. But I swear off the whole LOT of them!" Riker said with a sound of whole honesty. Data then pondered the words just said, "You swear off the whole lot of what?" Data asked finding a list to large tot truly find the true answer to. 

"Women, the whole of them I don't care anymore. Three mouths of this and I am sick of it!" He said then looked at Data and for a split second then almost seemed to bolt from Data's presence.

"Deanna I don't know what happening to me. It was freaky almost pure frightening!" Commander Riker said nearly frantic to an almost perfectly calm Deanna Troi. She looked at him as he sat in the chair next to her. She had answered his call and designated to try and help him. He came in and all she felt from him was panic and confusion.

"What do you think brought this on?" She asked and tried to sound calm for him. He was a nerves wreck with emotions. 

"I don't know. I just looked at him and had to run . . .it was like I was going to do something really . . . really not right. More then likely with my luck I would have gotten my ass kicked or . . .he would have just stared at me like I deactivated him or something." Riker was continually running his fingers threw his hair nerves that he was going nuts or something. Deanna then felt a wave of regret hit him hard. Confused as to what would have truly brought this on. She walked closer, "Will? How long has it been like this?"

"Its been coming gradually for the last few mouths, every time I see him there's just something . . . I don't know something about him. Its like I can't stop thinking about it, yet I try despite it. I feel like absolute crap in less he is around and, when he IS around my heart gets all fluttery or something." Riker answered almost ashamed of what he was saying. Deanna felt for him. She could not make heads or tails of what he was saying. It sounded familiar but she just could not put her finger on it.

Just then, Captain Picard called them to the observation lunge. They rushed and found Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard waiting with a neither man. Dressed as an admiral with short gray hair and pail tanned skin.

"Oho number one, I would like you to meet Admiral Grandson. She is here to tell us our latest mission." Picard's voice rang out. Riker smiled bast he could, but as soon as he spotted Data, he almost went weak at the knees. Managing the ability to hide it he walked over and sat in his normal seat.

Deanna was still worried about Commander Riker when she went to chat with Dr. Crusher. They sat in the empty room and practiced the lesson that Worf had given the previous day. The room was devoid of anything that could really spy on them so they were completely relaxed.

"Bev I can't make heads or tails of what's wrong with Will. He came into my office frantic, it was a side of him I have never seen before. He was so confused and frightened, it was almost as if he did not trust himself." Deanna said her voice showing her trust worry about Will. Beverly had seen many sides of Riker but she almost did not believe what Deanna was saying.

"What did he come in about?" She asked sounding interested. Deanna then explained what Will had to her, "He said he had to run out of Ten Forward in fear of hurting Data. I do not know what to do. No ones ever had this kind of problem, he was such a wreck coming in to my office it was almost frightening. I just wish I knew what do to help him."

Beverly then cracked a smile, "You said his heart flutters when he sees Data right? Well maybe we should arrange it was we just get the two together and see if spending time with Data fixes the problem? Captain Picard said they need two volunteers for the away team and it would only be a two-member team. Commander Riker and Data could do it in half the time and it would make sense cues they need people just like him to check out the plant."

Deanna looked at Beverly threw her eyes, "You are trying to play match maker almost Bev . . . I like it. Data could keep his attention . . . I mean how could he not? Data's personally loyalty's just adds as a plus. Yea let's hook them up . . . just don't tell anyone else that we are ok?" The dark hair said. The lighter nodded and then smiled contacting Picard to knowtify of their idea.

Riker felt confidant after he found himself volunteered for the mission to the plant. They would stop the ship long enough to transport them onto it then jump back into warp to get to the Admirals gathering. The Captain had tried everything to get out of it. But somehow this year they made shirr, he was there.

The plant was a class M and had the landscape that captured Commander Riker's attention more then anything, it was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. Walking around the found a sight for camping and then set to getting tri-corder readings on everything as well as making notes of the landscape. Commander Riker was ready for anything before he had stepped into the transporter room. The second he saw Data was his team mate, his knees threatened to turn into jelly and his brain didn't want to work for a second.

"I wonder what animal life well find." Riker said as they walked away from camp, making a dulled note of its location and marking it with brightly colored markers. Data merle stated the sensor readings from the ship told of animal life a few yards from the location they had chosen as a camp. They would be on the plant for a whole two weeks and, the plant had no other inhabitance other then animals.

Commander Riker smiled softly at that, a whole two weeks of normal every day things not that much technology, not computers to really speck of. It was him and Data Vs Mother Natcher. A fight he always loved, the clean air and the fresh smell of the forest after a rain was perfect.

They had walked for about an hour when they saw the first animal. It was a bird type animal. It stood six feet tall and had four long hoarse like legs, its head was that of a small deer and it had large shimmering white wings along with a spiraling horn on its head. Its body was the shape of a small hoarse and there was thick with a lion like tail that could literally drag on the ground. The animal captivated Commander Riker. Walking closer reviled that it had a small amount of leopard like spots along its head and down its neck, which was a soft silver. Its head came up and looked around spotting Commander Riker it slowly walked over to him. 

Riker standing perfectly still allowed it to some closer to him; its stride was graceful and smooth. As it walked its long mane waved with its white and silver like brilliance. As it drew near commander Riker was surprised to hear soft notices in his head. Almost as if Deanna were trying to reach him. Clearing him mind he allowed it. The animals thoughts were gentle to him mind and the feel of the animals presence was pleasant enough.

Within a moment he could feel the animal's mind leaving his, but was shocked when the animal reared and, let out an almost unbelievable sound. The land for a moment shock as more of the animals came from hiding and, walked to the two. Commander Riker was so captivated by this he froze in almost fear. Data was at his side within a moment's time.

But surpassingly they then gave a soft whinny and their horns shimmered creating a soft mist that flowed around the two of them. For a moment, he felt all of them in his mind, as he had felt the single best before him. Their presence made him relax at the feel. They were so very gently with his mind, showing him their thoughts and even their memories. Their trust in him was astounding, they then looked threw his memories and found the more resent ones. They looked from him to Data, one then walked up to him. Touching his forehead with it's horn, Riker felt full of a warmth and gentle light.

"You are like us I see William Riker. You yearn for something your expectations tell you is wrong." The animal said with perfect clarity. Data was shocked for a second, "How is it you can speck our language?" Data inquired. The animal merle walked to him and repeated the action on Data.

"I like you can in a way download things from others minds. I merle read it and then used their memories and exspearances to understand it. The people that used to live here never understood it either, so they left us long ago." The animal said walking away, it stopped momentarily then stated, "Your prim directive has nothing agents talking to animals of other plants do not fear us and please let us show you around."

The two of them then stood walking behind the animal and were in awe over what it lead them to. Their base camp was nothing compared to the ancient ruins they were shown. The buildings were made of an odd type of wood. It had the smell of seeder yet was thick like oak. The shin was magnificent. Yet when they entered the ruins dust covered everything. There were ancient makings everywhere. The walls were covered in them as the floors were decorated with paints of the animals of the plant. It reminded him of the old mythology on Earth. 

The unicorns and other animals of make believe. They took readings on everything, the ruins looked new but the readings told of thousands of year in age. The marble like floors were a material they never even heard of. The paint was the most unknown. It looked almost like DNA but it did not run on anything.

"Captain Picard, how nice to see you this ear. I trust our method of acquiring you this year was welcomed well enough?" Said a short male with gray hair cut to his ears. The banquet was a nightmare and there was not way of getting out of it. He half wished he were on Hinoreya with Data and Commander Riker. Dr. Crusher had told him they needed to work out a few things and having them teamed together would help.

The ship was under the command of Dr. Crusher for the time he was away. She would share with Deanna and Lt. Worf. He knew it would be hours before anything really taxing would happen. The eating was one thing and he already ruled out eating himself sick. They had him up and walking to often for that to work. He also thought about spending the larger amount of time in the bathroom. NO go there to many of them followed him into the bathroom and talked the WHOLE time. He was truly trapped in the stupid party with no way out. So Captain Picard, the man who had fought the Borge before the Fleet even heard there name was surrendering. His boredom was his only hope of surviving the party placed on him.

To be continued . . . 

Yep I get to play a cliffhanger. Oho and yea, there WILL be Yoai/Slash in this fic so be sharp. So, let us recap? Picard is trapped in an endlessly boring party. Dr. Crusher and the others on the ship are happily safe from it. Data and Commander Riker are on a plant that has mythical animals on it and OHO dose Riker feel for Data? Will our favorite Captain survive the party with his sanity?


	2. Mixed up

Author: Lady Fighter

Story: kiss under the whole moon

Summery: Lt. Commander Data finds out Riker's feelings for him. Deanna finds her own on our favorite good Dr. Captain Picard is still stranded at the party.

Content: Yoai/Slash, Sap (We all love SAP. The I love you, you love me, Everybody loves everybody, feel good stuff!) Oho and you still have to look for the LEMON as well!

Commander Riker had designated to leave a marker and sense the sun was setting, he already felt sleepy they vernchered back to the camp sight. Data pulled out the equipment and told Riker he would get data on the sight while he slept. 

Not wanting to stop him he gave in and put up the tent, soon after he crawled into it and changed into something that was not his uniform. Soon after he fell fast asleep.

Data walked to the ruins again guided by both the amazing beast and the beacon they left.

"Do you know about your companion Mr. Data?" The animal asked softly as they walked. Data looked at the animal with inquiry; "IN what way do you ask I know him? He and I are very good friends and have been for a good long time now." The animal merle shook its main for a moment then continued the conversation, "You're on his mind a lot and the thought are not that of friendship either. He watches you on the bridge of the ship and when he stands around you. He prays that his knees will not buckle. He has feelings for you but fears your rejection and also himself. Is it like Humanoids to crave something they can have yet think it wrong to have it?"

Data thought on this and slowly answered, "I have found that at times Humans will see something they desire and yet it will feel wrong for some unknown rule or aspect of humanity that I have not known. Such as young Wesley Crusher, during his adolescents before the Academy went after almost any girl and had a few of them to speck of. Yet there was always something he wanted. He told me once that he only chased the girls to make his mother happy. He never wanted them for anything more the friends. I can only assume he had other choices for a companion on such a caliber."

The animal smiled softly, "You will find soon that his thoughts and our way of life are two sides of the same coin. I saw what it was he felt and I understand all to well that feeling. I felt it in my youth and I feel it still today." The animals head then was held a bit higher as it walked being joined by a neither smaller yet but more grand looking beast. Its spots were more pronounced and its horn had a better shin to it. The two of them stopped and their noses touched for a second. Then the other took a flanking potion on the other side of Data as they continued to walk.

__

Riker's dream

He walked along the corridors, everything was empty of people. It was almost paranoining. He walked to his courtiers and found a shock, Spot looked up from the large bed and then jumped off. Only to walk to him and rub herself on his leg. He had loved cats in his youth when he saw them and had often visited Data after Spot had her Kittens before. They were the cutes little things he ever saw.

He knelt down and picked her up, she purred madly as he stroked her head. She then stopped as the doors opened behind him. She jumped down and her purr was heard again. HE turned to see Data. He was not in his uniform, but instead a more casual outfit. 

His pants were practically painted, on with boots that came to his knees. They covered his knees and down only to have straps that attacked in the back agents the calf it seemed. His wrists were covered with the same type of armored covering. His chest was sight but overlapped with a lose double cover that was just like the jersey material back on earth in the twentieth century. The jersey material was a black and then undershirt was a deep blue and his pants were a warn black Jean type of fabric. The armored coverings were bright and brilliant silver. Then looking to his face, it was covered with a slight amount of black paint, the design was a simple puzzle. The design started with a tear falling from his eye, followed by a small amount of lightning streaming from the tear path. The under cover of it was a labyrinth that covered half of his face. It was as if half his face was covered but the puzzle was showing a neither half with its unfinished portion.

"Oho Will your back early, if I would have known I would have made dinner already." The android said sounding almost disappointed. Spot was purring in his arms for a moment then felt the need to jump out of his arms as well. He walked forward and the doors to the room closed and for a moment the room was dark. Then Data called for lights to thirty percent. The soft light turned on just as Data touched his face, "I see you wanted to get home early didn't you koi?"

The touch sent shivers down his spine. The fingers were so soft and smooth, when they touched his face. The hands that held so much strength were so gentle with him. They traced his lips for a second then down his face. He could not for the life of him move and inch to stop this sweet dream and had he wanted to he would have tried.

__

Back with Data and the animals!

"What is this called" Data motioned to the large glass orb in the center of a small room. The animals merle seemed to grin, "It shows you the dreams of others. Try seeing into the dreams of your teammate. He won't know your there trust me." Data considered it and silently promised himself to keep it a secret. Walking into the room a small wave of mist enveloped him for a moment, "Show me the dreams of William T. Riker." Data stated simply enough. His breath would have caught in his throat if he were human. The seen before him was that of the two of them. His outfit tight and armored only to mimic in a way the exact opposite colors and stile of Riker's. His won outfit was more the twentieth century while Riker is kept true to the twenty-fourth century. They matched in colors but not even close in stile.

That was not what shocked him, it was the fact that Riker was on the bed under himself. The sounds of Riker's moans seemed to bring out more in the other Data as the other only re-doubled the efforts to draw them out.

Data quickly analyzed the information in front of him, the Data in front of him was still fully clothed. However, the Data in front of him was slowly stripping the Riker and, kissed every inch of the smooth slick skin exposed. The Riker under him was also with a free hand being petted slowly. The combination brought out moans and gasped as his shirt was removed.

Riker's_ dream_

The feels of Data's lips in combination with his touch were intoxicatingly addicting. He wanted more and every moan he last seemed to only bring more plusher to what he already had. The hand petting him grasped the zipper and slowly pulled it down. The tightens of his pants had grown unbearable. Data's hand also dove in and touched him. He gasped then moaned out Data's name. The feeling was more then any woman had ever brought out of him. They had been most of the time clumsy and never really could pull anything from him. He always gave but never received much. 

However, here and now, Data was bringing him to the highest peak he had ever experienced and still climbed higher. The hand that touched him was removed for maybe a second and he found his pants discarded with his shoes. Leaving his long shirt to cover him mostly. Data grinned agents his skin, then moved to kiss him deeply. His tongue tastes his mouth's sweetness like a man thirsting for water.

"Say the words Will, if you want more you have to ask." Data purred uncharacteristically. Riker ached for more and moaned as the grip on him was slightly increased. His vision turned white for a second as plusher sang threw him, "Please . . . Please more. I NEED it . . . Data please?" He whimpered softly. His eyes filling with tears of need.

With that, the other Data grinned parting Riker's legs and fitting himself between them. With in a moment Riker's eyes squeezed shut and a small hiss came out of his lips. Stilling Data kissed him deeply and traced over his chest and stomach. "Shhhh love, it'll feel good in a minuet." Data's voice purred laced with a deep tone Riker had never heard before. Within a moment, Data began with slow gentle thrusts into Riker. Riker's moan was chorused by one of Data's deep purr like ones. 

__

Back with Data and the animals

Data nearly walked out at how inteament the dream was getting, but for some reason, he just could not move. Not if he had truly desired to move could he have even blinked.

He saw a part of Riker he had never even thought existed. Wesley had told him about what he was but this was somewhat new. He had never looked into what the whole thing meant. He had always thought if it were important, he could look into it later.

Before his eyes, he saw him taking Commander Riker hard and slow. The moans that he drugs out of the higher-ranking officer were astounding. He half wished to run to Riker wake him up and ravish him in realty. The dream before him make something in his programming click on and Data felt a wave of new emotions he had never felt before or even knew existed within the chip. 

He felt a strange sensation run threw him as if a fire had ignited in his body. The heat grew and intensified tell he could not truly stand it. Part of him regretted not looking into things conserving the situation at hand. True he had slept with Natasha but that had been mostly her in her dunken state. True he remembered every detail in perfect clarity but he never truly experienced it like this. It had been more for her then anything but he got somewhat something from it. The sensations yes, but never the emotions from it.

He had not knoticed his own hand trailing down his body or even the animal's disappearance from around him. They had saw what was happening before it even unfolded. Therefore, they had left at the beginning of the dream.

Data did however, feel his hand encircle his shaft. Now it was so new, the feelings rushed over him in waves as he did. Watching the seen before him he knew he could look back on this and remember everything but for now he liked to pretend that he really was thrusting into Riker instead of his own hand pleshering himself.

Riker had arched into his body and cried out in pure bliss. Climaxing and Data heard his own moan low and slow, as his eyes seemed to almost flutter. Riker's name called out echoed by his won in climax. He then saw stars for a second as the mear sight of the two climaxing took him hurriedly over the edge. Gasping for breath one of them smiled as the other pulled out and crawled up to kiss him in return. 

Data then felt the restraint that were held on him leave. He slowly walked away seeing the dream had ended and more then likely Commander Riker would need to clean himself up and might need to explain a few things to the animals outside his tent. Data then walked slowly trying his best to preoccupy himself and it worked. He had the ruins to gather date on and then more of the plant to get readings on. Plant samples to get and he had to find out more about the animals. No doubt, Riker had names for the ones he had meet already. Therefore, he took the liberty to name the room. 

"Dream seer. That's what it did so that is what I will call it." With that, he hurried to make up for lost time. 

__

Back on the Enterprise!

Deanna Troi was bored, not only bored but also had nothing to do for hours. She had no one to see and not appointments. Her shift on the bridge was not for a neither six hours and Beverly was in Sickbay. She had kept hers and the good Dr.'s relationship a secret, thought she did not know why no one could not see it clear as day.

Beverly's own son Wesley knew about it. He had walked in on the two of the kissing and had just said hello with a smile walk to his room and get a small tool then bye and leave. Acting as if it were perfectly normal.

She then designated to just walk to sickbay, with my lucky I can get a full examination. Deanna thought with a grin. A little telepathic for play and she would be shivering with need. The two of them often traded place of being intrigue so it always worked out if Deanna got her all hot and bothered then next time she was submissive under Beverly's skilled touch.

To be continued . . .

OK here be LEMONS! OPK Riker has dreamt about making out with Data. Will that be all or is there more? Deanna is bored and Dr. Crusher is in Sickbay . . .what will happen? In addition, what is up with Mr. Worf and Captain Picard? Will Captain Picard survive the party of will he come back on the ship half the man he thought he truly was?


	3. Magic within a kiss

Author: Lady Fighter

Story: Mixed up parts three

Summery: Will wakes form his dream and things just get better **henti grin** Anyways Wesley manages to save Captain Picard and Worf finally gets to go to sleep . . . We think.

Content: Some Slash/yoai, August, Sap and Lemon if your lucky!

Will woke drenched in sweat and he just knew there were worried animals outside his tent. He quickly fixed in appearance and looked out, yes there were a bunch of them. Some he had not even seen yet, they looked like Squeals with multiple tails that shimmered in the moonlight. Then birds that had feathers several feet long that looked like humanoid hair. They were beautiful in every way.

"Are you alright Commander Riker? You were moaning and we thought you were in pain!" Said a unicorn that came forward and touched its horn to Riker's head. It then smiled, "I see we heard wrong Commander. They were not of pain at all." Riker could have sworn the animal smiled.

The animals then disappeared back into the night with the exception of one animal walking Data back to camp. Data for the more part just looked different. Something about him was different and Will know it.

"So Data find anything interesting in the ruins?" Riker chirped in, knowing his sleep would not come with Data around. With his luck Data would think it was pain or something. Walk in and see the blunt truth of what happened in the dreams he would no doubt have again. But he knoticed there was a slight difference in the way Data felt. He had over a long time developed a way of feeling people. Deanna had tough him well, even with his non-empathic ablates. Data just felt different, as if something had built an icy wall around the object of his affection.

"Interesting? Yes I found a lot of things that were intrusting in the readings from the ruins." Answered Data as if it were nothing. He then walked over and pulled out a neither small pack and downloaded the readings into it, followed by more he had after checking out a four square mile radius. They would move camp in the morning and then check out another reign.

"Care to tell me anything about them?" Riker asked, almost embarrassed to ask. Data merle thought for amount, "There are none that I think would be of any interest to you Commander. But if you wish, I believe this plant is made up of a different type of energy. One that allows the almost magical happenings to occur. The Unicorns took me to a place were you can literally walk to the core of the plant. It was not composed of lava at all, more like a continual wave of plasma like water filled with different types of energy." Data almost sounded as if he was babbling and that struck Riker as odd.

"Data you're almost babbling, if you were human I would say, "I think you were trying to hide something?" Riker asked. His answer he found was in the golden eyes, he knew. He saw the honest truth in the golden depths and for a brief moment he though he saw the pureness of Data's sprit. He did not know how he knew about the feeling but Riker knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he did, "How much did you see." Defeated Riker asked. Data looked away and in one breath he answered, "Mostly everything. I am sorry if I have offended you Commander. They took me to a room in the ruins and I saw everything from there." Riker then stared at the Unicorn that stayed, they were such gentle creatchers and none of them seemed to want to hurt. But not unlike Deanna they strove to live with the purest truth. The secrets seemed to almost hurt them as it were.

"I suppose that this changes everything uh?" Riker quipped looking to the shoes he found interest in. He was not surtan how he felt about Data knowing, the same Data he had felt so unsurtan about for the last few mouths. But for his part, he was fidgeting, something Riker had never seen the android do before. 

Data was looking at everything as if it was new and avoiding Riker's glances, "I suppose that is up to you Will. I am not going to do anything to accept or diminish what I saw. But I give you my word that I won't tell anyone without you saying so. I will also seal up the dream room or make it inaccessible to anyone so that no one else can see what you do not wish them to see." 

Data has his back to the commanding officer and knew that Will would be shocked, however the feelings he felt were written so clearly in his voice. He had given up a short time ago on controlling these new feelings and tried his best to hide them. The Unicorn for his part began to walk away, giving the two privacy and trying its best to understand what was happening. They were so unused to people hiding things from the others. The shared everything and it made things go smother.

"I don't know what I will do to be honest Data. This is all happening so fast. I can't seem to hold anything together and its all so confusing to me." Riker said, his voice a hushed whisper and his wrapped around himself as if to fight off a cold wind that was not there. Data then turned, "I am going to look over the next sector . . . It would be better if we divided into two teams. I will do an extensive survey of the land and elements life on this plant. It will be a large task and could take me a few days." With that Data picked up on of the packs and then a small snachle then before Riker could say anything he was gone. 

Riker climbed back into his tent, so unshirr as to what happened. All he knew was the pain of Data knowing his secret. The pain he had for a long time not thought possible was beating in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, a short hope of understanding his feelings and why he was feeling them. However, his mind just took him back, took him back to when he first meet the android they called Data. The almost childlike person that was in a small way, still a child. The android was younger them any officer that Riker could recall. There first time meeting was in the hollodeck, Mission to Farpoint station had provided a mission that was a high point to start on.

He seemed to remember everything so clearly now, Data's emotion chip and then, every one of the little obsessions he went threw. He giggled slightly as he remembers the slang fad that he went threw. He had called Deanna and Beverly hot babes and even Lafarge had gotten the slang annoyance. It had been Captain Picard who stopped it dead in its tracks. After that Data had just went to a neither fixation of the human features. From one thing to the next, every one of them with a child likes fascination. Then he remembered the trial of which Data received verification of his rights. He remembered that his study of Data only made him feel more protective of the pail man. He understood him almost as much as Lafarge who actually repaired Data on more then one occasion.

Captain Picard was about ready to kill himself as the long party went on. He had found an empty table and designated to just eat tell it was over. He had filed his plate with Klingon food. It worked to keep most everyone away and for the more part it tasted goo. He had given up the bathroom, cue he used it to often and also there was nothing he had not drank. They had nothing to make one drunk so he was literally stuck.

Admirals to his right talking about crew functions and how they could run more smoothly and then to his left that were chatting about the 'Good' ol days . . .yea right. Then behind him they were talking warp drive functions and some ensign named Gilmore. But in front of him he saw his ship. The Enterprise and all her wonder and bountiful grace and in a sort was beauty.

Dr. Crusher had been out of her mind with boredom. She had attended lecher after lecher on genetics and bio everything. Her head hurt and she was two hours away from the end of her shift . . .the bridge was no place for a sleep deprived Dr. Who wanted nothing more then to go to her room and crash.

Deanna had tried to coaxes her into a relaxing back rub but her shift on the bridge ended that before it could even get good. Deanna for her part was keeping her awakes. The consent empathic conversation was bliss. She could stay awake longer if she was talking to someone.

Data walked with a few Unicorns following and also some birds flying overhead. They seemed to be something of mythological in their beauty. The forest for the more part was full of thick lush trees that granted shade from the light and he could see homes for many of the bird life. Their feathers shimmered in the moonlight as they also danced in the wind as they flew. But one thing he did not expect was a presence of a humanoid female. She had Vulcan ears and long burnt red hair. The hair was held back with and IDIC. Her presence almost made him contact Riker. But he knew it would be several hours before Riker could cover the distance that took him only and hour.

"Hello" She said, the words echoing in the empathic wave that had managed to get to his mind. She stood and almost seemed as if a ghost, she walked to him. Her stride full of grace and strength, "Who are you? Why are you in my forest?"

Data stopped and sent his tricorder to red her and it came back strangely, She was there but only as energy, no life since and not even one body system. He looked to her as she came forward, "Who are you?" She whispered on the wind again. But Data could not answer, so taken back by her merle being there. He then saw on her ear, the only thing that registered. There was an almost Bajoran looking ear peace. It held on its rim seven white gold feathers. Opening her arms she showed more of her face, she was older, past the stage of what Dr. Crusher would call Medipose. Her ages featchers were nothing to Data. But the feathers were the only thing's that were real. Designating to answer her he said, "I am Lt. Commander Data, of the Starship USS. Enterprise E. As to why I am here, I am doing a survey of this area. May I ask to the reason you are her Miss?"

Data could swear she smiled as she answered, her vice carried in the wind as a soft whisper, "I am Se'lor of the Vulcan empire. I am here because this is were I reside, this forest is were my remains came and I am the Priestess here. The last of a wonders people." Her face was empty for a moment then she turned to leave, "You may look all you desire Lt. Commander Data of the Star ship Enterprise. I will go and rest."

Data then ran in front of her, "Tell me of your people please?" He asked, the internal feelings so strong he had to comply. She looked at him and sighed, "You do this of your own will young Data?" Data nodded, "Yes whole heartedly I do this. Please I wish to know." She gave a soft smile and raised her hand to his face. Embracing his checks in her hand and closed her ghost eyes.

Data then felt everything change, his body was taken out of his control and he fell to his knees, the images and feelings. He felt for a short time as if his very being that was within his body was ripped from his form. Opening his eyes, everything was a pure white. The wind seems to show itself in slight swirls of creamy white, _"Where am I?" _Data asked. The woman answered him in a soft loving tone, _"We are in the Ve'senad. It is a place were my sprit and yours can talk and share things." _

Data was quite as the woman talked. "Sharing" things was an understatement; sprits as it were could relay thing verbalization and even empathy could not even hope to. Her life was there and he saw and felt every aspect of it. Her love and hate, pain and pleasure, all before him. But what caught him was her faith, so unwavering and strong. He then learned of the feathers. She was a worrier and healer. She could do what most only imagined. All her life was spent deicing from that learning and perfecting. She also it seems had a doughtier by a Betazoid Male. Data had to admit by any standard the male she chose was hansom. But it was his power that iterated her the most. He was by far the strongest, smartest and most powerful she could find. Their little girl lived with him after ten years on Vulcan. She had tougher her everything she knew. The young girl had mastered the Vulcan mind meld so young and it was a good thing to. The week after she completely mastered it, was when the mother had died. The father took he to his home world were his family helped him take care of her. After that the young girl disappeared.

Data then sighed, the mer feel of her pure love for her husband and family reminded him of Will. He had left before Riker could say anything. He was ashamed that he had left like that and wished he knew what to do so desperately. The young girl had found a place with him so quickly and he wanted so much to meet her. But now he had to figure out what to do about the Commander, Dose he go to him and do something or dose he keep his distance?

Within moments he closed his eyes, the feeling of sorrow digging deeply into him. When he opened his eyes he was back in his body no white light, no swirling wind, nothing but the forest.

"Data you must go to him. Show him how you feel, he needs it now and more then even he thinks. As for what to do, listen to the beast that dwells within you. When you listen to him now, what he says will help you and it will be the right thing. I will help you if you call." With that she disappeared with a grin. Data made it a note to come back and before they left. After that he turned and set to running at full speed. He ran and almost felt as if he were part of the wind itself as he ran. He got back to the camp sight and heard a slight sobbing sound.

Walking closer he was quit he opened the tent and saw it was Riker. Sitting with his knees up to his chest and his head resting on them, the hushed whisper of, 'Real men don't cry, Real men don't cry." Was all he heard other then the soft sound of the wind. Data walked up to him, taking the memory of what the lady said. _Listen to the beast that dwells within you, at this time he will guide you._ Repeated the whisper in his mind. Walking over he stood, "Will" He whispered. Riker's head snapped up as if in shock. Data walked forward. He had found thought coming and not questaing them knelt in front of Riker. 

"I am sorry I left." Data whispered to Riker, the tears in the others eyes seemed to slow, "I thought wrong of what was happening and, made a bad decision." Data continued, the beast within him was helping, the emotions in his voice were cleared and his pure feeling he knew was being conveyed. Riker sniffed a bit then looked at Data with a soft smile, "I should have not thought you would be anything Data. You're so unpredictable at times. I should have just let you desight what you would feel, instead of just jumping to conclusions. This is really new for me." Riker said, his face relaxing from the sorrow. Data then reached for Riker's hand, "I know that you feel for me. I know that seeing your dream made me feel something in return . . . I know its not disgust." Choosing his words carefully, "I want to know more about it, I want to understand it and . . . I want to.

Riker's eyes waters, but not of sorrow or pain this time. But of pure joy and love, his dream come true and it was right before him. He smiled and for a moment there was complete peace. Data then moved forward and raised his hand to hold Riker's neck ever so gently. Data closed his eyes and kissed him. Riker's body seemed to melt as the kiss went on. It grew from the gentle kiss, to a heated passionate kiss. Riker moaned softly as Data seemed to lean forward moving Riker onto his back. The kiss grew more as Riker's arms wrapped around Data's powerful shoulders. 

Data felt so full of joy, everything was right in his mind. He did not question what was before him and gave as much as he could. He could not get enough however, of Riker's taste. It was sweet like wine aged to perfection and yet it was a taste all its own. The kiss broke slowly and gently, the kiss had left Riker breathless and wanting more as he opened his eyes. The reset of any seen was before him, Data's eyes had glazed over and the glossy gold seemed to glow. 

"Will . . . please let me love you?" Whispered Data. Riker smiled and pulled Data closer for a neither, this one a rough and wild passionate kiss. Data for his part gave in to everything. Everything Riker wanted Data gave him all he wanted and more. Riker broke the kiss again gasping for sweet air and grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I love you." Were the only words that were said before Will pillaged Data's willing mouth in a neither kiss.

Data for the more part had rolled over so that Will was on top now, knowing the Commander loved to be in control. 

To be continued . . .

Yes a neither chapter up and going!


End file.
